Hero World
"Hero World" (ヒーロー Hīrō Wārudo) is one of the playable Worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed after giant robots, super heroes, rescue dragons and aliens and pays homage to many classic Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Super Robot series. The card frame resembles a cockpit of a spaceship. Playstyle Hero World prides itself in its equippable monsters. These monsters, armed with the keywords Transform, Ride, or Station, can be equipped and become an item. This allows the player to ignore that monster's size and instead be granted that monster's defense in addition to its power, critical, and other abilities. Depending on which keyword the monster possesses, the cards that help support that monster change as some support cards are restricted to specific keywords.The World's various attributes make use of the equippable monsters in multiple diferent ways. Darkheroes deviate from the standard Hero World playstyle, instead relying on hit-an-run tactics with monsters that leave the field after attacking or by calling multiple impact monsters in one turn through special cards. Associated Characters *Captain Answer (Anime) *Castle Store Manager (Anime) *Dash Kazakiri (Anime) *Devil Destroy Bigmachine (Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Genma Todoroki (Anime) *Ion Nanana (Anime) *J Genesis (Anime) *Ku Teito (Anime) *Mamoru Sekai (Anime) *Masuka Raid (Anime) *Mukuro Shigamine (Anime) *Paruko Nanana (Anime/Manga) *Tsurugi Takihara (Anime) Sets containing Hero World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (1 card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (30 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (68 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (12 cards) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (39 cards) *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth (1 card) *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! (87 cards) *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends (?? cards) *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife (4 cards) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (12 cards) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder (8 cards) *S Climax Booster 1: Golden Garga (2 cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (9 cards) *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero (63 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) *D Extra Booster 2: Super Hero's Great War Z (65 cards) (JP) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (6 cards) (JP) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (1 card) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (9 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box (15 cards) *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest (4 cards) *S Special Series 3: The End Zero (1 card) Special Packs *X2 Special Pack: Final Chief (4 card) *S Special Pack: Super Clash!! Batzz VS Geargod (?? cards) *S Special Pack 2 (?? cards) Trial Decks *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force (17 cards) *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance (2 cards) Ultimate Boosters *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (7 cards) (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 2: Hero's Great War NEW GENERATIONS (80 cards) (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 1: Superhero Wars Ω -Advent of Cosmoman!- (60 cards) *S Ultimate Booster 5: Buddy Again Vol.2 Super Buddy Wars EX (?? cards) Archetypes *Battle Poet *Caardian *Card (Archetype) *Droid *Gaigrander *Gemclone *Gigadroid *Kaizerion *Masked Vantage *Rescue Dragon *Winning Maximum *Zetta Attributes *Adventurer *Armordragon *Battleship *Battle Building *Brave Machine *Buddy Lab *Buddyfight Channel *Cat *Chaos *Charge *Computer *Crew Trooper *Darkhero *Darkness *Death *Defense *Destruction *Divine Guardians *Dragon *Draw *Earth *Enhance *Fire *Fire Power *Galaxy Defense Team *Galaxy Exalt *Get *Hundred Demons *Knight *Light *Magic Power *Mascot *Mech Sky Squad *Null *Professor *Pudding *Quartet Five *Recovery *Robot *Superhero *Superheroine *Super Robot *Super Warrior *Water *Weapon *Weapons *Wind List of Hero World cards Flags *Hero World (card) Items *Army Rifle, Line Thunder *Feather Blade "MAT-Ⅰ" *Feather Rifle "Vetter" *Mobile Armored Shield, "Asanagi" *Shadow Requiem *Sneak Judgement *Transform Belt, Card Winder *Type II Sniping Rifle, "Shooting Star" Spells *...Or So the Dream I had Went *100,000 Years Too Early! *Activate Barrier! *Buddy Academy Hostel *All According To My Volition *All Crew Pattern One Battlestations! *Arduous Training *Armor Talisman: 10000 D+ *Armor Talisman: COUNTER ATTACK *Armor Talisman: ELEMENT CONTROL *Armor Talisman: ELEMENT RETURN *Armor Talisman: FINISH ROAD *Armor Talisman: GAIN ADVANTAGE *Armor Talisman: GAUGE&DRAW *Armor Talisman: VOID HOLE *Artificial Talisman: FIND JOKER *Artificial Talisman: SACRIFICE SHIELD *Artificial Talisman: THREE GAUGE *Artificial Talisman: TWO DRAW *Artificial Talisman: ZERO DAMAGE *Attack Power Amplification Device *Backspace *Beaaaaaaaaaam!! *Be Careful of Your Surroundings! *Be Glad That You Can be of Use to Me *Body of Steel *Brave Machine Hangar *Bring It On! *Build Combination! *But He is of the Lowest Rank *Call, Super Machine! *Control C *Control XV *Cosmo Barrier! *Cosmoflasher *Defeat Them, in My Place... *Deploy Impact Canceler! *Draw Away the Lackeys! *Energy Absorption Machinery *Evil Esthetics *F5 Attack *Fighting For the Sake of Others *Fire All Cannons! *First Darkhero Hideout *For Such an Attack to... *Gaigrander Communicator *Hero Climax! *Hyper Energy *I am a Rose Who Cuts Down Evil *I Cannot Afford to Lose! *I Have No Business with the Likes Of You! *I Knew Something Like This Would Happen... *I Leave...the Rest to You *I Won't Die From Just That! *I Won't Let that Happen! *I Won't Let You! *I'll Be Troubled If You Forget! *I'm Finished with You *I'm Still Alive! *I've Waited For This Moment! *I've Come Back to Take You Down! *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *Infonet Operation *It Doesn't Work!! *It's About Time I Got Serious! *It's Here, the NEW Suit! *It's Hero Time!! *Justice Will Prevail! *Launch! Buddy Police *Leave This to Me and Go On! *Lend Me Your Strength! *Logout *Long-range Cannon *Maintenance Machine, Caar Dock *Man Who Answers for Justice! *Mc Ocean Messe *Military Launcher *Momentary Flash *New Plasma-mine *New Program! 3-Man Squad Quartet Five *Powered Body *Prepare For Sortie! *Prepped and OK to Launch! *Reckless Bravery...... *Respective Battles *Resupply Complete! Battle Poets, Launch! *Ride-Change! *Ride-Changer Headquarters - Maintenance Dock *Ruler of Terror *Sailor Barrier *Second Darkhero Hideout *Sorry To Keep You Waiting! *Special Weapon, Virus Buster *Start Up! Battle Building! *Steel Hammer of Justice! (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Stop Right There! *Super Headquarters, Brave Fort *Suppressive Barrage! *Tears Don't Suit a Maiden *That is an Afterimage *That's a Shallow Shot *The Ace Arrives! *The Shield of Justice Will Never Shatter! *There, I See It! *This is My Fight *Wakey☆Thump SHOOTER (card) *Watch My Back! *Why is there a banana peel here!? *You're a Superhero From Now On *You've Finally Done it! Impacts *↑Glee Glee↑Big Wave☆ *All Members Dispatched?! Quartet Five *Big Machine Sledgehammer! *Blazer Blaezer! *Brave Energy Full Drive! *Caardian OVER HEAT! *Dead or Alive! *Emergency Trans! *Equation of Victory, Winning Formula! *Impact! Double Sword Slasher! *Infinity Death Crest! *Main Cannon, May Blaster! *Physical Format! *Rampage Blaster! *Rock Splitter Sword, Gaia Crush! *Shout Out Battle Poets! Lyric Over! *Superior Justice Driver! *There are no Places for You to Run! Monsters Size 0 *Archaic Weapon Pilot, Dash (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Battle Poet, Reporting *Bird Deity, Sabird *Blitz Envoy, Shinybell *Combatant, Nebatt *Cyber Police, Hold Hunter *Decker Drum "SD" *Megadroid Huge *Megadroid, Larger *Noble of Darkness, Killnight *Ocean Deity, Slashark *Princess of the Azure Skies, Ku (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Quinq Lada, Probe Frame *Quinq Lada Operated Fixed Artillery *Quinq Lada Operated Work Pod *Quinq Lada Recall Frame *Rescue Dragon, Nightstalker *Ride-Changer Vice Captain, Quick Connect mk-II *Shadow Sniper, Scope *Shiny Mobile Uniform Warrior, Jewelry Frill (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Thief Cat *Uniform Hero, Valkyrie Frill (Dual Card/Legend World) Size 1 *"First Style Coldwind, Snow Skies" Ilona Gulayev *"Sacrifice", Iron Moon Slash *An Unexpected Helper, Takosuke *Armored Knights Leader, Genesis (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Beast Deity, Tigerthrust *Card Burn *Card Serpent *Chivalrous Thief of Justice, Mukuro (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Constructor, Buildian *Cosmo Falcon 01 *Cosmo Falcon 02 *Cosmo Falcon 03 *Cyber Police, Assault Leader *Cyber Police, Commander Gale *Cyber Police, Heroic Blader *Cyber Police, Hyper Rescue *Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser *Cyber Police, Side Watcher *Cyber Police, Stealth Hunter *Cyber Police, Stun Bat *Computer Warrior, Antivirus *Computer Warrior, Archive *Computer Warrior, Hackman *Computer Warrior, Protocolulu *Darkness Fist, Gwen *Eighth Warrior, Acht *Envoy of Justice, Angel Frill *Familiar, Plitz *Fifth Warrior, Funf *First Warrior, Einder *Gaigrander 03 *Gossip Burglar, Paruko (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Grand RuLer, Silbarrier *Gray Wind, Vint *Guild Guider, Tsurugi & Stella (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Heavy Trooper, Iron Saver *Heavy Trooper, Metal Prisoner *Hero Hunter, Sieben *Impartial Warrior, Justihope *Ironing Man *Judgement, Hollow Strydarm *Martian UFO, Takosuke *Nameless Assassin *Ninth Warrior, Nine *Quinq Lada, Cloaking Frame *Quinq Lada, Energy Frame *Quinq Lada Air Combat Lightweight Frame *Quinq Lada II, Assault Frame *Radio Control Machine, Makishi Rider *Radio Controlled Machine, Bodhum Breaker *Radio Controlled Machine, Maxstorm *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Rescue Dragon, Doctor Aid *Rescue Dragon, Electripaddle *Rescue Dragon, Erase Flare *Rescue Dragon, Fire Brigade (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Rescue Dragon, Metamorph Effect *Rescue Dragon, Northern Bard *Rescue Dragon, Projet Gunner *Rescue Dragon, Transmission *Ride-Changer Officer, Winning Maximum *Ride-Changer Scouting Team, Seekerz *Ride-Changer, Blast *Ride-Changer, Lapeledge *Ride-Changer, Silver Beak *Ride-Changer, Spiker *Schwarz "SD" *Second Warrior, Zweider *Shadow Hero, Weiss *Sixth Warrior, Sechs *Sparkling Envoy, Kirarian *Stranger Dilemma *Stray Warrior, Vier *Swoop Envoy, Angelus *The Scar *Third Warrior, Dreider *Uniform Professional, Assassin Frill (Dual Card/Katana World) *Uniform Warrior, Doctor Frill *Uniform Warrior, Military Frill *Uniform Warrior, Police Frill *Uniform Warrior, Racer Frill *Uniform Warrior, Sailor Frill *Uniform Warrior, Sister Frill *White Valor, Lord Takuto Size 2 *2nd Generation!? Captain Answer *Beast Deity, Elphasean *Black-White Shadow Lord, Mukuro *Blue Valor, Lord Lancer *Buddy Police, Decker Drum *Buster Bone Armor *Caardian, "Mode ARMOR" *Caardian, "Mode SPEED" *Captain Answer *Card Rhino *Card Wyvern *Computer Warrior, Assemble *Computer Warrior, Netman *Corrupted One, Erational *Eco-Hero, Solarpanelman *Emergency Launch! Decker Drum *Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic *Fervent Investigator, Decker Drum *Fiery Inspector, Prominence Burst *Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer *Gaigrander 01 *Gaigrander 02 *Gaigrander 04 *Gaigrander, "Analyze Form" *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *General Command, Tausend of Thousand *Grand Calibur, Fullgunes *Gravity Battle-armor, G-Force *Happiness By Pudding, Drum *Happiness By Pudding, Gao *Heavy Spider *Horizon Fire *Hyper Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum Fire *Inverted Cranium, Reverse Skull *Lightspeed Express X-Blazer *Martian Handsome Superhero, Takosuke *Martian UFO Super Deformation, Takokichi Ω *Metal Dragoner, Gear Drake (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Mobile Berserker, Gomaguts *Moonlight Envoy, Moon Mask *Mukuro's Shadow, Schwarz *Netman, "Red Reboot" *Netman, "Yellow Module" *Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro *Party Supression Type Uniform, Blazer Frill *Protection Deity of Steel, Caardian *Quinq Lada, Sniping Frame *Quinq Lada, Swift Mobile Frame *Quinq Lada II, Broadsword Frame *Quinq Lada II, Command Mech *Quinq Lada II, New Armor Test Frame *Rampage Express, Gundiesel *Red Warrior, Road Blader *Rescue Dragon, Crossbuster *Rescue Dragon, Dragschoebel *Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum *Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger *Rescue Dragon, Wave Slicer *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Masked Dragon *Shadow Hero, Schwarz *Successor of the Omni Lord, Mukuro *Type-36 Armored Convoy, Raigo *Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill *Uniform Warrior, Formal Frill *Uniform Warrior, Hakuran Frill *Uniform Warrior of Darkness, Garter Frill (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Unmovable Steel Mech, Ganzallar *Unwavering Shadow Lord, Mukuro *Violet Valor, Lord Crow *Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur (Dual Card/Legend World) *Wrath of a Maiden! Blazer Frill Size 3 *"Fourth Style Whirlwind, Clear Skies" Sakanagi Kaname *"Zeroth Style Gale, Azure Skies" Mayuzumi Fubuki *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Bandage Warrior, Masked Vantage *Battle Poet, Shouting *Battle Poet, Speaking *Battle Poet, Talking *Battle Poet, Thinking *Blast, "Soldier Form" *Caardian "Mode Lethal" *Captain Answer Final Mode *Captain Answer, "Overlord" *CHAOS Mach Braver *CHAOS Stregia *Super T-Titan, Sky3 *Combitrooper, Dziem *Corrosion Code 564, Fallen CHAOS Superhero *Demonic Battle Demon, Zetta *Drum Bunker Robo *Evil Sword Deity, Dark Kaizerion (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Friendship Combine, Aiborg *Galaxy Exalt, Cosmoman *Galaxy Exalt, Cosmoman Draco *Galaxy Exalt, Cosmo Nine *Gigadroid Biggest *Gigadroid Gigantes *Grand Calibur, Alvarossterria *Grand Calibur, Zeldline *Great Leader, Anson *Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion *Heavy Cannon Specialist Chassis, Veronica *Hundred Demons General, Braiden *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Braiden *Infinite Robo, Mathematics *Lapeledge, "Soldier Form" *Lost Memory Masked Vantage, Mid Knight *Magnificent Deity, Budou Gander *Mobile Specialist Chassis, Westeria *Mobile Specialist Chassis β-Type, Casablanca *Piercing Specialist Chassis, Stregia *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit *Rescue Dragon, Forcearms *Ruinous Beast Battle Robo, CHAOS Gaidenoh *Silver Beak, "Soldier Form" *Sky War Records, Big Cybird *Spyker, "Soldier Form" *Steel Beast Battle Robo, Gaidenor *Super Sword Deity, King Kaizerion *Ultimate Card Burn *Winning Maximum, "Powered Form" *Winning Maximum, "Soldier Form" Size 5 *Aerial Battleship, Satsuki *Koyomi-class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki *Overturn Battleship, Satsuki G. *Satsuki Exclusive Convertible Armor, Hazakura *Ultimate Card Burn, "D-Wing" Impact Monsters Size 0 *Fake Replica Weapon, Gemclone *Gemclone "SD" *Gemclone "Variable Bit" *Gemclone, "Wall Replica" *Mud Demon, Bobaross *Wind Demon, Cololoon Size 1 *Flame Demon, Elytron *Mud Demon, Eyetopicon *Water Demon, Katarakutes *Water Demon, Kynoeides *Wind Demon, Alra *Wind Demon, Caymon Size 2 *Flame Demon, Effesteo *Gemclone, "Fake Healer" *Jackknife "Kaizerion" (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Masked Vantage, "Lavish Body, Gorgeous Mask!" *Mud-Wind Demon, Geanemos *Professor Menjo, "Instructions Cosmo Tactic!" *Reverse Skull, "Guilty Wave" *Schwarz, "Kugel XIII" *Water Demon, Darkquarion *Water Demon, Hyudraules *Water-Flame Demon, Hydropyro *Wind Ghost, Aeril Size 3 *Armored Battle Demon, Zetta *Battle Demon of Revenge, Zetta *Captain Answer, "THE Another Lesson!" *Dark Demon, Aionio Meran *Flame Demon, Mega Ecliksys *Force Element Master, Zetta *Gaidenoh, "Steel Beast Explosive Battle Cry!" *Gemclone, "Origin Breaker!" *Great Rifle Deity, Tigarion "Kaizeru Sword Buster!" *Light Demon, Excephon Pose *Revolutionary Zetta Trivia *At 5, this world has the most exclusive keywords of any world in Future Card Buddyfight. **This world is also unique for it has the most sets released only about it.